clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine
The Mine is an underground chamber in Club Penguin. Mine tracks lead into deeper and dangerous caverns, where Cart Surfer can be played. After puffles started getting lost here, Puffle Rescue can be played to save them. Other tunnels within this room lead to the Underground Pool, Gold Mine, as well as the surface, and before it was sealed off, the Cave Mine, History The Mine was first opened to players in May 2006 during the Underground Opening Party, although at that time, it was completely empty. A week after the party ended, Cart Surfer first became playable. In January 2010, a landslide occurred. Penguins then starting drilling to see the cause, and the Cave Expedition began, where new tunnels were discovered. After the expedition ended, the caves were deemed unsafe, and were blocked off. However, a few months later, puffles began wandering in the closed off caves. Rescue teams were formed to save them, and Puffle Rescue came to be. After the rescuing began, the caves reopened. In November 2013, tremors occurred, which sealed off the entrance to the Cave Mine permanently. However, a nearby cave, the Gold Mine, was then discovered. However, the history of the Mine may date back to even before Club Penguin ended beta testing. According to issue 130 of the Club Penguin Times, after it was first discovered by the public, miners found small traces of gold ore. It was then hypothesized that someone already mined all the ore long ago, and left no gold remaining before abandoning the Mine. Aunt Arctic also mentioned that the gold that was mined here is what has made Club Penguin's currency, coins. Renovation After renovation, various things were added to the Mine. There is now a staircase leading up to the Mine Shack, where the entrance to the Cave Mine used to be. The entrance to Cart Surfer was also redesigned. Various mining equipment is now laying around, along with piles of rock along the west wall. An entrance to the Gold Mine was added to the southeast corner, with a wooden walkway leading to it. Pins Parties General *During most Medieval Parties, the Mine has a faded purple color. Crystals protrude out of the walls, and the Switchbox 3000 can be seen, which controls a giant mechanical dragon. *During most Music Jams, the Mine is home to "Musical Icicles" which can be clicked on. Each produces a different pitch when clicked. In 2010 and 2011, there was also a memory game with four giant ice cubes. 2006 *During the Underground Opening Party, there was a banner that said "MEMBER PARTY" with free Miners Helmets. A banner also was placed over the future Cart Surf entrance, labeled "GRAND OPENING MAY 29" 2007 *During the April Fools' Party 2007, there was a box of free Blue Propeller Caps. There were also boxes hung up that worked like a Newton's cradle. *During the Fall Fair 2007, there was a snack stand and a large sign as well as neon pointing to Cart Surfer. 2008 *During the Water Party 2008, there was an 8-panel comic and a movie displaying the history of the Water Party. *During the Fall Fair 2008, there was a snack shack and neon lights like the previous year, but no arrow. The neon also displayed a penguin crashing in Cart Surfer. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Mine became an icy cavern, and the Cart Surfer area was made of candy and gingerbread. 2009 *During the April Fools' Party 2009, the Mine was decorated the same as in 2007, except with more boxes. *During the Adventure Party, various ancient artifacts were being researched here. There was an inspection table and a computer, as well as various tools. *During The Fair 2009, the Mine was decorated the same as in 2007. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the Mine became darker, and there were various pits with green slime. 2010 *During the Cave Expedition, there was an opening to the Cave Mine, with a warning sign next to it. There was also a box of free Miners Helmets. *During the Puffle Party 2010, this room was the "domain" for white puffles. The entire Mine was frozen over, and white puffles were making clouds which caused snow, and some were skating on the frozen ground. *During the April Fools' Party 2010, there were red and white banners and balloons. Also, when moused over, the Cart Surfer mine cart was replaced with a banana peel. *During the Celebration of Water, the Mine was flooded. Fluffies were also swimming around. 2011 *During the Puffle Party 2011, the Mine was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the April Fools' Party 2011, the Mine was decorated the same as the previous year. Trivia *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, an elevator is seen in the mine that can take you up to the Mine Shack, however, this can not be seen in game. Gallery Graphical Designs OldMine.PNG|2006 – 2010 Mine.png|2010 – 2013 Mine5Dec13.png|2013 – 2014 Mine 2013–Present.png|2014 – Present 2006 2015-caveopening-mine.png|Underground Opening Party LightbulbMine.png|Lightbulb Hunt 2007 April Fools Party 2007 Mine.png|April Fools' Party 2007 Fall Fair 2007 Mine.png|Fall Fair 2007 2008 I244762492 49234 2.jpg|Easter Egg Hunt 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Mine.png|Medieval Party 2008 Summer Water Mine.PNG|Water Party 2008 Music Jam Mine.PNG|Music Jam 2008 Fallfairmine.png|Fall Fair 2008 Christmas08Mine.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 I256095392 36422 2.png|April Fools' Party 2009 Fdsafdasds.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2009 I257309209 2692 2.png|Medieval Party 2009 Adventure Party 2009 mine!.png|Adventure Party Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-mine.png|Music Jam 2009 Mine during Fall Fair 2009.png|Fall Fair 2009 Mine09.png|Halloween Party 2009 I261153535 62515 2.png|Halloween Party 2009 2010 Cave Expedition pre-party rockslide 1.png|Before the Cave Expedition (1) BeforeCaveExpedition2Mine.png|Before the Cave Expedition (2) Cave Expedition Mine.png|Cave Expedition AfterCaveExpeditionMine1.png|After the Cave Expedition (1) AfterCaveExpeditionMine2.png|After the Cave Expedition (2) Puffle Party 2010 construction Mine.png|Puffle Party 2010 construction Puffle Party 2010 Mine.png|Puffle Party 2010 CaveWorkStart.jpg|Cave construction April Fool's Party 2010 Mine.png|April Fools' Party 2010 MedievalParty2010Mine.PNG|Medieval Party 2010 MusicJam2010Mine.PNG|Music Jam 2010 Celebration of Water Mine.png|Celebration of Water 2011 PuffleParty2011Mine.png|Puffle Party 2011 AprilFoolsParty2011-Mine.png|April Fools' Party 2011 MusicJam2011Mine.png|Music Jam 2011 MedievalParty2010Mine.PNG|Medieval Party 2011 2012 Mine M1.png|Medieval Party 2012 2013 Mine Cave In.PNG|November 2013 Tremors 800px-OperationPufflePreMine.png|Operation: Puffle Other CPTimesIssue187MedievalParty2009MineView.png|A view of the Mine during the Medieval Party 2009 as seen in issue 187 of the Club Penguin Times. Names in other languages SWF *The Mine *The old Mine Nearby locations Category:Places Category:The Underground Category:2006